Promise
by tiwipsb
Summary: Temari dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih yang memulai hubungan sejak Senior High School. Namun, mereka harus berpisah selama 3 tahun karena Shikamaru kuliah di Perancis. Dan Shikamaru pun membuat janji pada Temari. Janji itulah yang sampai sekarang ditunggu Temari untuk ditepati Shikamaru.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Promise © Pratiwipasaribu**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, garing, gaje, abal, first fic, flashback kepanjangan , Newbie,** **ONE SHOT  
**

 **Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau cerita yang kurang enak dibaca atau sebagainya, saya mohon maaf. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita.**

 **Summary : Temari dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih yang memulai hubungan sejak Senior High School. Namun, mereka harus berpisah selama 3 tahun karena Shikamaru kuliah di Perancis. Dan Shikamaru pun membuat janji pada Temari. Janji itulah yang sampai sekarang ditunggu Temari untuk ditepati Shikamaru.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

25 April 20XX

10.00 AM

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yg berada di salah satu taman yang indah. Taman dimana tempat aku dan dia memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sekarang aku sedang menunggunya, sebab sebelumnya dia berada di negeri orang yaitu di Perancis. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kemari, ke Jepang, kurasa. Karena dia pernah berjanji akan kembali kesini 3 tahun lagi, dimana dia akan pergi saat itu. Dan 3 tahun itu telah datang, tepatnya hari ini. Di tanggal jadian kami.

"Dia datang tidak ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku merenung. Kutatap awan-awan yang bergerak lambat itu dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku dan janji itu?" tanyaku lagi, "Kuharap iya."

Aku menutup mataku mencoba meresapi hembusan angin yg menerpa wajahku lalu membuka mataku perlahan. Kembali teringat saat dia mengucapkan janjinya padaku.

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanyaku padanya._

" _Temari, aku mau pamit. Aku akan kuliah di Perancis," jawabnya._

 _Aku mulai sedih, namun aku coba menenangkan diri._

" _Berapa lama?" tanyaku lagi._

" _Mungkin sekitar 3 tahun,"_

" _Oh, begitu ya."_

 _Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia yang melihatku begitu tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Aku kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya dia memelukku._

" _Shi-shikamaru.." ucapku lirih._

" _Aku akan merindukanmu. Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Temari."_

 _Dieratkan pelukannya padaku, akupun membalasnya._

" _Kenapa harus di Perancis?" tanyaku memastikan._

" _Orangtuaku yang meminta,"_

" _Apa...tidak bisa menolak?"_

" _Tidak," Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi tak bisa. Ibuku tipe orang yang tetap pada pendiriannya. Maafkan aku, Temari."_

 _Aku mengangguk pelan. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya._

" _Tidak masalah. Baiklah kalau memang begitu," ucapku lirih._

 _Kurasakan air mataku mulai menetes ke pipiku. Sedih, sangat sedih karena harus berpisah darinya walaupun sementara. Hanya rindu yang dapat mengisi hari-hariku selama 3 tahun ini. Suara isakku terdengar._

" _Aku...juga akan...merindukanmu..hiks..hiks..kau...tak akan...melupakanku kan?"_

 _Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Kulihat dibalik wajahnya banyak raut kekhawatiran dan iba. Seperti tak sanggup melihatku menangis. Dihapusnya air mataku dengan ibu jarinya lalu memegang bahuku._

" _Temari, aku janji tak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu selama disana," ucapnya yakin. "Aku janji. 3 tahun lagi di tanggal jadian kita, aku akan datang ke taman ini menemuimu. Aku janji,"_

" _Sungguh?" tanyaku meyakinkan._

" _Iya. Janji itu akan kuingat. Kau harus memegang teguh janji itu sampai pada saatnya,"_

" _Hm. Aku janji,"_

 _Aku menyeka air mataku yang masih tersisa sembari tersenyum. Dia ikut tersenyum dan memelukku lagi._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Temari."_

" _Aku juga, Shikamaru."_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Kubuka tasku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel milikku. Kubuka galeri dan melihat salah satu foto aku dan dia saat berada di taman ini. Saat terakhir berjumpa.

"Apa dia masih mengingat janji itu? Kuharap dia mengingatnya," ucapku sambil memandangi foto itu.

"Kuharap dia tidak melupakannya. Kuharap dia menepati janjinya 3 tahun lalu itu."

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Aku tak tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan ponsel itu._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita mengabadikan diri kita dan menjadikannya sebuah kenangan?" usulnya._

 _Ternyata dia membuka kamera. Aku tertawa kecil._

" _Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya bingung._

" _Ah..tidak. Cuma lucu saja melihatmu tiba-tiba mengajakku selfie duluan. Tumben sekali?"_

 _Shikamaru berdecak mengatakan kata favoritnya, "Merepotkan."_

 _Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kesal seperti itu. Wajah yang malas namun jenius._

" _Yasudah ayo. Jangan marah begitu." Ucapku._

" _Sini dekat."ajaknya. Akupun mendekat. "1,2,3."_

 _Ckrik._

 _Muncullah hasilnya di layar ponselnya. Kami selfie berulang-ulang sampai mendapat 8 foto. Shikamaru terus memandangi foto itu dan tertawa sendiri. Aku penasaran dan sedikit jengkel, karena dia tidak meperlihatkannya padaku._

" _Ke-kenapa dengan fotonya?" tanyaku ragu._

 _Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku._

" _Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya._

" _Jangan bohong. Pasti karena wajahku jelek ya?"_

" _Tidak kok, kau cantik. Aku hanya senang melihat dirimu bersamaku."_

" _Jadi apa aku boleh melihatnya? Aku kan juga ingin tahu."_

 _Shikamaru pun memberikan ponselnya padaku. Kulihat semua foto-foto yang kami ambil tadi. Aku tersenym melihat foto-foto itu. Ada rasa senang namun juga ada rasa sedih. Aku senang memiliki kekasih sepertinya, dan sedih karena harus berpisah darinya. Memang hanya sementara, namun rasa rindu akan terus menyerang._

" _Foto itu nanti kukirimkan padamu. Jika kau rindu padaku, kau bisa lihat foto itu," ucapnya padaku._

 _Aku mengangguk dan mengembalikan ponselnya._

" _Jangan lupakan aku dan kenangan kita," ucapku lirih._

" _Tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu dan akan menemuimu lagi disini 3 tahun lagi di tanggal jadian kita. Kau masih ingat tanggal jadian kita kan?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Shikamaru memegang pipiku. Dia menatap mataku lekat-lekat, akupun ikut menatapnya. Kulihat raut wajahnya sangat sedih membuat aku tak kuasa menahan air mata. Dia menghapus air mataku dan mengecup keningku._

" _Jangan menangis," ucapnya padaku lembut. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku menangis. Jadi jangan membuat aku menangis hanya dengan melihatmu menangis,"_

 _Aku terdiam,sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil. Apakah kata-katanya itu pantas disebut sebagai 'kejeniusan'?._

" _Kau ini bicara apa?"ucapku tertawa sambil mencubit perutnya._

" _Aw..sakit, Temari." Rintihnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sakit._

 _Diapun tersenyum melihatku senang seperti ini._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Aku beralih ke Message lalu kubuka pesan aku dan dia. Pesan terakhir kami.

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.28 PM**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu.**_

Aku menangis dan menggenggam ponselku erat.

"Kenapa setelah ini kau tak mengirim pesan lagi? Apa arti pesan ini?" gumamku sedih. "Kalau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau tak mengabariku sesuatu sampai saat ini?"

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke tas lagi. Kuhapus air mataku kasar mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Shikamaru melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.22 AM. Keberangkatan pukul 11.00 AM._

" _Masih ada waktu 2 jam lebih lagi untukku pergi ke Bandara. Aku harus pulang dulu kerumah untuk mengangkut barang-barangku." Jelasnya sambil memegang bahuku._

" _Iya." Jawabku._

 _Diapun berbalik dan berjalan. Namun baru 3 langkah dia berhenti, lalu berbalik lagi._

" _Kau tidak ingin mengantarku?"_

 _Aku tertawa kecil, "Baiklah."_

 _Dan kamipun berjalan menuju tempat parkir taman tersebut untuk menaiki motor sport milik Shikamaru. Dia memakai helmnya dan menyalakan motornya._

" _Ayo naik." Ajaknya._

 _Aku mengangguk dan menaiki motornya. Shikamaru pun menjalankan motornya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tibalah kami dirumah keluarga Shikamaru. Tampak orangtuanya sedang mengangkat barang-barang bawaan Shikamaru kedalam sebuah mobil._

" _Shikamaru, darimana saja kau lama sekali?" bentak Ibunya._

" _Maaf bu, aku habis menemuinya." Jawab Shikamaru malas._

" _Eh? Siapa dia Shikamaru?" tanya Ibunya menghampiriku._

" _Dia pacarku."_

 _Ibunya terbelalak kaget._

" _Dia pacarmu? Wah..kau sudah punya pacar! Lihat Shikaku! pacarnya cantik ya. Hahahaha," ucap Ibunya kegirangan._

 _Ayah Shikamaru menghela nafas. Lalu menghampiri Ibunya dan aku._

" _Yoshino, jangan berlebihan. Maafkan istriku ini ya." Ucap Ayahnya._

" _Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Ibunya sinis. Shikaku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi._

" _Siapa namamu?"tanya Ibunya kepadaku._

" _Nama saya Temari, Bibi. Salam kenal," ucapku sambil membungkuk._

" _Ah... Temari ya? Nama yang cantik. Aku Yoshino dan ini suamiku, Shikaku,"_

" _Terimakasih Bibi. Salam kenal Paman,"_

 _Shikaku hanya mengangguk tersenyum._

" _Sudahlah, bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang bantu aku dulu." Sahut Shikamaru yang dari tadi sibuk mengangkat barang saat kami asik berbicara._

 _Kamipun membantunya. Setelah selesai kami memasuki mobilnya. Ayahnya dan Shikamaru duduk didepan sebagai Ayahnya yang mengendarai mobil. Aku dan Ibunya duduk dibelakang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sudah dirumah sejak siang tadi setelah kepergian Shikamaru ke Perancis. Aku diantarkan oleh orangtuanya. Sekarang aku berada di kamarku duduk di kursi rias sambil memainkan ponselku membuka facebook._

 _Hari sekarang sudah malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.20 PM. Tidak ada yang menarik di facebook. Akupun meletakkan ponselku di meja rias. Lalu memangkukan daguku dengan kedua tanganku.  
_

 _"Shikamaru tidak ada akun facebook. Kalau ada, aku kan bisa chatting dengannya dari facebook, tidak perlu dari pesan ponsel. Shikamaru itu aneh,"_

 _Aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan tidur saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kasur. Dan saat aku akan menaikinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi._

 _Ting_

 _Suara Pesan masuk. Aku melangkahkan malas kakiku ke meja rias dan mengambil ponselku._

' _Siapa malam-malam begini mengirim pesan?' tanyaku dalam hati._

 _Kubuka pesan tersebut. Saat kulihat pesannya, aku tersenyum. Pesan dari Shikamaru. Dia mengirimkan fotonya. Aku mengetik balasan pesan tersebut._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.21 PM**_

 _ **Terima kasih.**_

 _Lalu menunggu balasan darinya. Tak lama,_

 _Ting_

 _ponselku berbunyi lagi. Dia membalas pesannya._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.22 PM**_

 _ **Sama-sama. Jangan hapus fotonya.**_

 _Aku membalas pesannya lagi._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.22 PM**_

 _ **Tentu saja. Dan ingat janjimu itu.**_

 _._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.24 PM**_

 _ **Iya. Aku tak akan lupa.**_

 _._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.24 PM**_

 _ **Baguslah.**_

 _Dan belum ada balasan lagi. Akupun meletakkan ponselku ke meja rias lagi. Mungkin dia masih sibuk merapikan barangnya dan nanti dia pasti akan mengirim pesan lagi, pikirku. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku ke kasur lagi dan berbaring lurus menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil memeluk guling disebelahku._

" _Dia sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumamku, "Pasti dia sangat sibuk disana. Apa ada yang membantunya tidak ya?"_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ponselku berbunyi._

 _Ting_

' _Itu pasti pesan dari Shikamaru.' Batinku._

 _Kuhampiri meja rias dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka pesannya. Benar, pesan dari Shikamaru._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.28 PM**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _Aku tersenyum dan mengetik pesan balasan._

 _ **14 Agustus 20XX 20.28 PM**_

 _ **Tentu saja. Kau juga harus seperti itu. Aku juga mencintaimu.**_

 _Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi balasan. Aku sudah menunggu lama tapi tetap tak ada jawaban._

' _Mungkin dia sudah tidur karena kelelahan.' Pikirku._

 _Kuletakkan ponselku di meja rias dan berjalan ke kasurku. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur._

 _Sampai keesokan paginya kubuka pesan itu lagi tapi tak ada jawaban. Bahkan keesokan harinya pun aku periksa berulang-ulang, tapi sama saja. Dan sampai sekarang tak ada balasan darinya._

 _Itu menjadi pesan terakhir kami._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Aku tak bolen menangis. Aku harus percaya kalau dia itu masih mengingat janji itu dan akan kembali kesini. Aku harus yakin," ucapku menenangkan diri sendiri. Aku bersandar di bangku panjang tersebut dan menutup mataku.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku mencoba menjelaskan penglihatanku. Aku tertidur tadi. Kulihat hari berwarna oranye, seperti sudah sore. Kulhat jam tanganku, pukul 15.46 PM. Ternyata memang sudah sore. Cukup lama juga aku tertidur. Kuperhatikan sekitar taman, sudah sepi pengunjung. Sepertinya banyak yang sudah pulang.

"Dia belum datang juga, atau sudah pulang?" tanyaku. "Tidak mungkin, kalau dia tadi disini pasti dia membangunkanku,"

Aku menghela nafas dan bangkit dari bangku panjang itu.

" Aku tahu, dia pasti mengingkari janjinya. Kenapa aku menunggunya? Aku bodoh," ucapku merutuki diri sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan maksud ingin pulang saja. Berat rasanya aku pergi dari sini. Hatiku gelisah. Aku takut, saat aku pulang dia justru datang lalu mencariku dan tidak menemukanku. Kemudian dia mengira aku tidak memegang janji itu. Kuacak rambutku frustasi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali pikiran aneh dikepalaku? Pergilah! Pergilah!" gerutuku. "Tidak! Aku akan tetap pulang. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat. Emosiku bercampur marah dan kesal. Terkutuklah dia yang mengingkari janji.

"Dasar pembohong! Ternyata kau seorang pembohong. Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru," Aku terus bergumam merutuki orang yang kuanggap pembohong itu.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU SHIKAMARU!"

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Deg

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari belakangku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mengenali suara itu, suaranya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Benar! Itu suara dari orang yang kunantikan selama ini. Apakah dia sudah datang? Aku sempat berpikir apakah itu nyata atau tidak? Mungkin saja aku berhalusinasi. Ya, aku berhalusinasi. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku, namun dia bersuara lagi.

"Ck, merepotkan kau ini. Kenapa tidak menjawab dan malah ingin pergi?" tanyanya.

Kali ini aku yakin bahwa itu nyata. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, mataku tak sanggup menahan air yang akan menetes. Akhirnya aku menangis.

"Kau...hiks...hiks...kenapa...baru datang...sekarang...hiks...hiks," ucapku sambil menangis.

"Maaf. Aku baru sampai tadi siang, lalu aku pulang kerumahku dulu menemui orangtuaku. Orangtuaku juga prioritas utamaku, bukan kau saja. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan,"

Aku tertawa sedikit, namun tidak membalikkan tubuhku. Aku hanya berdiri terus tanpa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Jangan terus berdiri dan menangis disitu, menangislah di pelukanku. Kau tidak rindu padaku, Temari?" tanyanya.

Astaga! Apa-apaan ucapannya itu! Sekali lagi, apakah kata-kata seperti itu pantas disebut sebagai 'kejeniusan'? Ah, kurasa otak jeniusnya tertinggal di Perancis.

"Jadi, kau tidak rindu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku berbalik dan kulihat wajahnya cemberut. Aku sungguh senang melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia sudah kembali.

"Shikamaru, aku...aku..." ucapku lirih.

Kemudian aku berlari menujunya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tangisanku pecah begitu memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu...hiks...hiks..."

Shikamaru mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku sungguh tenang dia melakukan itu. Rasa rinduku sudah tersampaikan sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Maaf tak mengabarimu sesuatu,"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku sesuatu?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin kulontarkan padanya kini tersampaikan.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Waktu itu ponselku masuk ke air saat mandi. Jadinya, aku membeli ponsel yang baru. Dan kalaupun ingin mengirimimu pesan, aku tidak hapal nomormu." Jelasnya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau tidak membalas pesanku lagi?"

"Hm."

Aku mengusap air mataku dan tertawa geli. Dia cemberut lagi.

"Kau ini, kenapa membawa ponsel saat mandi?" tanyaku tertawa.

"Itu demi membalas pesanmu,"

"Kaukan bisa membalasnya setelah mandi. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak membuat akun facebook waktu itu? Jadi, kita kan bisa chattingan dari facebook."

"Aku malas. Kalau cuma untuk mengirim pesan denganmu untuk apa buat akun facebook? Sudahlah, itu tidak perlu dibahas. Yang penting sekarang aku menepati janjiku itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk tersenyum. Diapun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih kau masih memegang janji itu selama ini, dan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah datang menepati janjimu. Bagiku kedatanganmu membuat penantianmu penuh arti. Terimakasih kau tidak lupa padaku,"

Lalu kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu masing-masing. Tiga tahun itu telah berlalu, aku dan dia bertemu kembali di taman ini, tempat kami memulai hubungan kamidan tempat yang menjadi perjanjian antara kami berdua.

"Ah, benar juga." ucap Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Inikan tanggal jadian kita. Happy anniversary 3 years, Temari."

Aku takjub mendengarnya. Ternyata dia masih ingat juga. Aku tersenyum lalu membalas ucapannya.

"Happy anniversary 3 years, too , Shikamaru."

.

.

.

Finish.

Wahh..selesai juga!

Senangnyaaa... setelah 2 bulan lebih bergabung di fanfiction ini, akhirnya saya punya fic juga dengan pair Shikatema, pair favoritku, Horeee..! #prokprokprok

Mengenai tanggal yang ada di fic ini, saya sengaja mensetting tanggal segitu sesuai dengan tanggal pengerjaan fic ini. Saya mulai mengerjakan tanggal 14 Agustus 2017 dan selesai tanggal 25 Agustus 2017. Nah, tanggal jadiannya diambil dari tanggal selesainya fic ini saya ketik dan saya publish. Kalau bulannya itu diambil dari bulan lahir saya, April. Hehehe... (bukan mau promosi sih sebenarnya) #plak

Oke deh, segitu aja penjelasan saya mengenai fic ini. Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir dari saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya melalui Review. Karena itu sangat berarti banget buat saya sebagai Newbie. Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, silahkan dari Review ya.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!

Jum'at, 25 Agustus 2017


End file.
